Jellyjolt
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Jellyjolt:' **Floor 6-1 *'Hydravolt:' **Floor 3-2, Floor 6-1 **Jellyjolt grows into Hydravolt at Lv.55 Max Level Stat |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|232 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|260 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|185 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Water Specialization Electric Specialization Reflect Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Just like a normal jellyfish, but with electricity!" Jellyjolt/Hydravolt, in a nutshell, is fast, deadly, and a surprisingly good healer. With its Electric skills, it can strike first and eliminate a vital minion with Cern Reaction, a move that could be described as one of the most--if not the most--damaging moves in the game. With its Water skills, in the mean time, it hits incredibly hard with Aqua Jet or Drench, or heal all allies with Deep Soak. Damage reflecting is always nice, though, and should always be at least considered. However, Hydravolt suffers from some of the same problems that plague other fast damage dealers. While it's incredibly quick and hits like a truck, it is quite frail, and many moves spell doom for it. Thankfully, its Electric typing covers most of its Water-type weaknesses and vice-versa, only being weak to Grass and Dino moves. Low Energy is also a huge barrier to get around, as more often than not Hydravolt will be running low--or out--on Energy. Good Energy Gems help this problem, though. Overall, Hydravolt has a number of things going for it, and is something every team should prepare for. Hydravolt is a nightmare to face down because of its power moves, and because it will be moving first almost all the time, it should be your first priority to remove it from your opponent's side. Water Skills ... Do you really need guidance for these? Aqua Jet is an amazing tool for Hydravolt. If it wasn't moving first before, it will be moving first now, thanks to Aqua Jet's wonderful added effect of increasing your own Speed stat by 75%. Aqua Jet deals a jaw-dropping 150 points of damage, but takes an absurd 125 points of Energy needed to perform it. After that scenario, Drench is a well-known wrecking ball, with practically unrivaled power. 100 base points of damage coming off Hydravolt's great Attack stat is nothing to sneeze at, especially when the move only takes 45 points of Energy to do. If that isn't enough for you, you'll be happy to see what else these skills can do. Hydravolt's healing skills are all here, with Deep Soak healing all allies for 80 base points of damage, but consuming an obscene 125 points of Energy (same as Aqua Jet, BTW). Forceful Heal Level Two heals 1-140 base points of damage with a 10% chance to increase the target's Attack stat by 25%. Fresh Stream Level Three deals 45 base points of damage, and has the nice added effect of having a 30% chance to restore 20% of your own Energy. Finally, Vicious Level Five and Meditation Level Five passively boost your Attack and Healing stats by 40%, respectively. Electric Skills Cern Reaction is all I really need to say. 50-500 base points of damage, coming off Hydravolt's colossal Attack stat, is enough to OHKO even the bulkiest of Blazebar or Sumole...maybe even Seiryu. OHKOing pretty much the entire game, in one turn? I'll take it. However, the drawback is fairly bad. It consumes 100 points of Energy to use and has three turns of cooldown, making it rather single-use with Hydravolt's lackluster Energy. Don't despair, because there are other good options this skill tree boasts. Spark Level Three does 40-60 base points of damage with no drawbacks; Crazed Blast deals a great 5-105 points of damage, but comes with the cost of two turns of exhaustion; Quickness Level Four passively increases the Speed stat by 30%, which further helps it to move first; and last but not least, Electrocution deals an awesome 5-205 base points of damage. Reflect Skills Toy Chest Games dropped the ball somewhat with these skills. Personally, they're more of an annoyance instead of a "It's super effective! The opposing Blazebar lost 100% of its health!" kind of thing. Anyway, Pulverize will be your main offensive move here. It does 100 base points of damage with few negatives. The negative is boosting your target's Attack stat by 20% with a 20% chance to do so, but on the off chance they do get the boost, they're likely dead. Moving on to your other options, Mirror Skin Level Five reflects 80% of the damage taken by Hydravolt back onto the attacker. Reflect Damage Level Three targets any one of your teammates and for the next three turns, 100% of the damage they take will be reflected back onto the attacker. Wild Lance Level Two does an acceptable 50 base points of damage, but will cut your own Attack stat by 20%. Lastly, Skillful Level Three passively boosts your own Energy by 25%. Category:Minions